Horoscope Love
by Jaleesa J
Summary: Ichigo wants something to do. He remembers something. He looks up something. He realizes something. That damn horoscope was right. One-shot. Review!


Horoscope Love

**A/N: I was bored. I had chinese the other day. It just seemed fitting! XD Enjoy!**

*An ichihime fic*

**Ichigo Kurosaki- July 15th (Cancer)**

**Orihime Inoue- September 3rd (Virgo)**

Ichigo, unsurprisingly, was bored. Well, not just bored, extremely bored . There were no hollows to slay, no homework to be done, no Aizen to kill. He already took care of all of that. He glanced unconsciously at his closet. Even having the midget here would be better than _this. _He slumped against his chair, trying to think of something, _anything _he could do. He thought about the other day when his family went out to eat at the Chinese restaurant. He smirked as he thought about the good times he had there…

_Ichigo sat in his chair, clearly disinterested in his food. Isshin looked up from his lo-mein and frowned at his son. He then noticed the intense look on his face, as if he were thinking. Isshin smiled deviously as he seized the moment to embarrass him._

"_What ya thinkin about, son?"_

_Ichigo snapped out of his traced and grimaced at his father. _

"_None of your damn business," he spat, and went back into his intense thinking mode._

_Yuzu, who was admiring the beautiful artworks on the wall, frowned at her older brother._

"_Nii-chan, that's not very nice."_

_Ichigo just snorted and replied, _

"_It's the old goats fault for interrupting my train of thought."_

_Karin, who was too busy watching the soccer game to even give her family the light of the day frowned at all of them._

"_Shut-up will ya, I can't hear the scores." _

_Yuzu turned and pouted at her twin._

"_But Karin-chan, we're supposed to be eating together as a family."_

_Isshin nodded his head furiously._

"_THAT'S RIGHT, YUZU! WHY CAN'T MY OTHER TWO CHILDREN BE AS_ THOUGHTFULL_ AS YOU?"_

_He was quickly silenced, however, by two punches to the face that sent him flying into the kitchen. There was a huge commotion in the kitchen, a string of apologies and curses. Isshin came out covered in soy sauce from head to toe. There was even an egg roll glued to the side of his face. However, Isshin still had a giant smile plastered on his face as he back to the_ _table_,_ getting stares by other customers. He sat down, and silence filled the whole restaurant. Not knowing all the attention he was getting, he happily took a fortune cookie and said,_

"_Okay, who wants to read their fortune first? How about you, son?"_

_Ichigo grumbled something about his soy sauce covered bastard father as he took a fortune cookie and ripped it open. Ichigo frowned at the words, and when he finished he threw the paper over his shoulder. Like hell he was going to tell his family what it said on the damned piece of paper. Ichigo stood up and started walking to the exit, he had enough of this, 'family time.' Yuzu cried after him,_

"_Wait, nii-chan! Where are you going?"_

_He called over his shoulder was he walked through the door, _

"_I'm going home. See you guys later."_

_The door shut closed behind him. His forgotten fortune lay next to the chair. It read,_

'_You might not know it, but you've already met your soul mate.'_

Ichigo frowned at recalling the memory. On second thought, there weren't any good times involved with that experience at _all. _He thought about what his fortune said. Frustrated, he turned on his computer. The internet popped up. He decided to look up his horoscope, just for the hell of it. Then he stopped.

"What a minute, the Chinese are big on horoscopes and things like that. Maybe my fortune was talking about my sign! Yeah, so another sign must be considered my 'soul mate.'"

Right when he was about to type in something, his cell phone buzzed. Momentarily distracted, he picked up his phone and checked his messages. It was from Tatsuki.

'_Ichigo, I'll be out of town because I was forced to go to another championship. Look after Orihime.' _

Ichigo felt his eyebrow slightly twitch. She couldn't do any introductions, she just gave out orders. His eyes lingered on the very last word on the text: Orihime. Turning back to his computer screen, he thought for a moment. What was Orihime's sign? Virgo? Just out of curiosity, he looked up: 'Cancer Male, Virgo woman.' He clicked on the first link, and his eyes grew wide as he read what the website said,

'_As the water of Cancer touches the earth of Virgo, it finds a place to settle down and help flourish beautiful flowers of love and happiness. This is one of the very caring and nurturing relationships of all the zodiac signs. There is a lot of respect between the two zodiac signs, and a feeling of security that is enviable.'_

Ichigo felt his shirt start to have a suddenly constricting hold. Absentmindly pulling, he continued reading:

'_A Cancer man is a very sensitive and cautiously intelligent male who appreciates his superiority with humbleness and use it properly. He is one of a kind determined person who is steadily strong and achieves success in all conditions. He is always very protective and warm towards every person he loves and especially the lady love of his life. His relationship with a Virgo woman always admires her polite attitude towards him and gives her the freedom she needs when she really wants to be alone. Though he may sometimes try to guideline her career options but generally he is generous and ready to stand by her side.'_

A slight blush crept up his face as he read. It seemed so damn true, like it was personalized right for him. He couldn't help himself; he kept reading.

'_The Cancer man and the Virgo woman are quite compatible and they tend to strike the right cords when they start understanding the deeper meaning of love and start avoiding things that would hurt the other person. Understanding and tolerance can help her to see beautiful forests for the trees with him and he gets stimulated by the gentle ways of his lady to become more open and expressive. Flowers blossom for them and rainbows come out for their harmonic melody of love. Together they build exclusively safe and cozy environment for living with each other with such love and respect that is coveted by most of other people around.'_

Ichigo couldn't stop reading. He leaned forward, eyes glued to the screen.

'_As the Water and Earth comes physically in contact with each other there are always great chances of beautiful blossoms. Both of them share a very good sexual relationship with warmth of soil and coolness of water. The sensitive nature of the Cancer man brings out the passionate side of the Virgo woman-'_

Ichigo slammed his laptop screen down, his face flaming red. He ran his hands over hair and tried to calm down. A very, _very_ detailed image popped into his mind at the last sentence. He shook his head to try to clear that picture from being etched in his mind. Suddenly, the door bell rung. Very happy he had a distraction, Ichigo went downstairs. He thought it was his family, so he was about to open it and walk away. When he was greeted by two stormy grey eyes, however, he was frozen. He felt his mouth go slack as he took in the sight of her. She had on an orange, flower patterned sundress that seemed to show of those amazing curves of hers. Her hair was pulled over to one shoulder, exposing one beautifully bare one. Her lips curved up in a smile when she saw Ichigo open the door for her.

"Kurosaki-kun, I brought some of my new creations! Would you like to try some?"

Ichigo couldn't tell the girl he just ate, much less tell her that her food was dangerous to his health.

"Sure Inoue, come in."

She beamed at him as she walked into his house, her deep auburn hair flowing behind her.

'_You might not know it yet, but you've already met your soul mate.' _

Damn horoscope was right.

**The End.**

**A/N: Ah, dont ya just love horoscopes? :) Reviews please!**


End file.
